


dinosaur backpacks and melting snow

by stringsinmelody



Series: småfolk [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, magical breastfeeding?, slight abo undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsinmelody/pseuds/stringsinmelody
Summary: The last is of a close up of Julian. His face smooshed to Isak's chest, drooling and snoozing away, content as can be.“That's what you look like when you sleep,” Even smiled, bouncing Julian on his hip.“I drool?” Isak gave Even an unimpressed look.“Um… yeah,” Even laughs, pressing Julian to his chest, and kissing his forehead. “What I meant to say was adorable.”Isak scoffs. Pretending to be offended but failing miserably.





	dinosaur backpacks and melting snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staylucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staylucky/gifts).



> Hi everyone, so this is officially my first ever fanfic.
> 
> I was inspired by Alex's lovely ABO [verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11266218/chapters/25191522) and all the questions that she's recently answered in the last couple of days. (I might have sent one or two of those anon messages to gather as many headcanons as possible while writing this.)
> 
> I also wanted to post this as a gift/thanks to Alex since I know she's felt a bit of a negative cloud in the fandom recently.
> 
> This turned out super fluffly so I hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> (PS: apologies for any grammatical errors in advance)

Today was going to be a good day. They were having a nice Saturday out in town, enjoying the last few days of summer before Camilla went back to school. 

No matter how much she complained about not wanting to wake up early for class, Isak knew she was secretly excited. 

Yesterday evening she'd spend a full hour chatting with her friend on the phone, planning out what they were gonna do on their first day of school.

He'd caught her looking through her stationery supplies. Carefully holding colored pencils and markers in her hands, admiring the printed designs in her notebooks. Trying on her backpack and seeing how it looked in the mirror. 

She had picked it out herself, a light blue color with dinosaurs printed all over, wanting to pick something that reminded her of her brother. Just in case she missed him in class.

As Isak opened the door to the nursery, he was overwhelmed with the scent of melting snow and blossoming flowers. His pup was squirming around in his crib, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists. It seemed today Isak wouldn't have to struggle with waking up his baby boy, who'd acquired Isak's habit of sleeping in.

Once Julian sensed Isak's presence, he raised his arms and kicked his small chubby legs, wanting to be picked up. 

Isak complied, picking him up and kissing his forehead. Enjoying the warmth that radiated from his baby's body. Craving a cuddle with his pup.

Camila hadn't been too keen on cuddling as a baby, always squirming in Isak's arms, wanting to explore her surroundings, always looking forward to tummy time. Julian on the other hand, was Isak's favorite little cuddle monster.

Even has come home multiple times to Isak watching tv on the couch with Julian snoozing on his chest, Isak napping in his bed with Julian sleeping in his swing beside him, Julian having a little _siesta_ in his crib with Isak dozing off on the rocking chair beside him.

They both knew the peacefulness and tranquility that scenting their loved ones could bring. Isak could feel how much Even’s scent affected his emotions, that feeling only intensified when they mated. It made him take more efficient naps, feeling how content his baby was in his rest. It put his mind at ease. Plus, it helped that Jules was such a good sleeper.

" _God morgen_ baby boy," Isak whispered softly, as he slowly stroked his thumb over Julian’s cheek, then brushed his soft hair out of his face. 

He just needed a new diaper and a change of clothes, having been bathed last night, with the help of Camilla. 

 

_She giggled every time Isak slowly dropped water on Julian’s head, watching his little eyes blink rapidly and his body wiggle, telling Isak her little brother was so funny while she helped lather the washcloth with mild soap._

_“This one Dada!” She had exclaimed. Holding up a small heather grey babygro embellished with little brown and white teddy bears._

_“Thank you my love,” Isak took the onesie and placed it beside Julian on the bed._

_Julian had stayed nice and calm while Isak massaged body lotion onto his delicate skin and put on his onesie. Millie was by his side, kissing his cheeks and tickling his tummy, loving to make her baby brother giggle. Julian was delighted, staring up at his big sister with adoration, his pale cheeks flushed and light brown hair damp, acquiring a small wave._

 

A couple of minutes later they were eating breakfast. Millie chewing her food, her arm embellished with a plaster from having an accident this morning, excitedly talking about a pair of cleats she wanted, because she saw her friend Heidi wearing them. Even nodding along to every word.

“Are you excited Jules?” Millie turned around in her chair, looking at her baby brother, who was currently sitting in Isak's lap, gnawing on Isak's hoodie sleeve, chew toy lost somewhere in his lap.

Millie reached out to grab the toy and held it towards Julian's hand, until he held it. Then he proceeded to jostle it back and forth, shrieking with excitement at the noise it made.

Getting out of her chair, Millie reached out and touched her little brother’s cheek, kissing the top of his head. “You're so cute.”

Isak looked over at Even, who had the warmest smile on his face. He could feel how content Even’s alpha was, how much love he felt for his babies. All three of them. 

Soon they were out the door. Isak insisting on taking the tram, not wanting to fuss with car seats and traffic and _no Even I do not know which exit is closes to the children's museum do I look like google maps to you_. Last time they took the car to town, Isak almost had a panic attack, his omega freaking out when Julian started bawling hysterically, crying out for his Dada, Even not being able to stop due to them being stuck in traffic. 

Isak had Julian strapped to the baby carrier, facing him. This was better, being able to see and touch his baby when needed. 

He was never able to use his babybjörn with Millie, her being such a big baby. They’d attempted a total of three times trying to strap her in before they gave up. The first time, she was a twisting and fidgeting little bugger, Isak worried she'd slip out any second. The second time, she kept whining, trying to face the other way, wanting to see her surroundings and not just Isak or Even’s face. By the third time she was full out crying when she saw the contraption. 

Julian was a relatively small baby, and not as fidgety as Millie, he took to the baby carrier with ease, much to Isak's delight.

Today was quite warm for Oslo. There were a couple of other families milling about in the streets. Young couples walking along, having fun with friends. Some parents pushing strollers down the street. The smell of warm food and child laughter filling the air. Julian's spring scent blending in with the summer breeze. 

Even was a couple of steps behind him, carrying the diaper bag and his favorite camera.

“Say _appelsin_!”

Isak turned around, the camera flashing, catching him off guard. Millie laughed beside Even, holding her Pappa’s hand.

While they waited for their tram, Even pulled Isak by the waist. “You look super sexy baby.” 

He moved his hand down and rubbed Isak's hip slowly. Even moved closer, pressing his nose into Isak's curls.

“Oh, yeah?” Isak nodded, amusement in his voice, bouncing his body up and down, making Julian giggle in delight.

“Yeah,” Even stepped closer again and kissed their pup’s soft head. Isak tilted his chin up, receiving a kiss from his alpha. 

Millie soon came running towards them, pulling on Even’s shirt, bouncing on her feet, wanting to get going. She was nothing less than excited to start the day’s activities.

Even continued taking pictures along the way. Of the scenery, or them. Isak pretending to be annoyed, Millie loving every second of it.

They stopped by a couple of shops. On more than one occasion, somebody complimented Isak on how beautiful his baby looked. A couple of old ladies and a cashier attempting to make Julian smile. His baby giggling away, rubbing his face on Isak's chest and soaking Isak's shirt with drool. Isak couldn't help but smile, his omega flushing with pride for his little pup. 

Even stopped by a little food market, buying them some sandwiches and fruit to eat for lunch, suggesting they go find a quiet spot in a nearby park to enjoy their food. 

The spot they chose had a small bench with a large oak tree beside it, giving them a nice shade from the sun. A couple of feet to their left there was a small playing area for children. Thankfully the park wasn't too full, only a handful of families scattered among the park, many also enjoying some yummy summer food.

After eating lunch, Even showed Isak a couple of pictures he'd taken so far that day. There was one of Millie in sunglasses, posing like a little model and smiling big for the camera. One of Isak flipping through a book from a children's shop they'd stopped by, one hand holding the book while the other held Julian’s hand. A shot of Millie throwing a coin in a fountain, her face lit up with fascination, arms up in the air. One overlooking the streets of Oslo, Isak's back to the camera, guiding Millie to the sweets shop, his blonde curls shining in the light. 

“Very cinematic,” Isak comments. 

Even gives him a soft smile “, thank you.”

Isak shakes his head, letting out a chuckle. “You know she tried to stuff a jumbo sized lollipop in her brother's mouth inside that sweets shop?” 

She had immediately stopped when she saw Julian's eyes start to water, not wanting to upset her baby brother.

“What? When?”

“While you were paying for her candy,” Isak says, while clicking to the next photo.

There is a quick snap Even took of himself and Millie, both making goofy faces for the camera. Another one of Millie, sitting down on a bench with Julian in her lap (assisted by Isak), both pink cheeked and laughing with delight, sibling love in full view.

“Precious,” Isak grinned, looking over at Millie who was eating her fruit, chewing on watermelon wedges, taking delicate little bites, wanting to savour the taste. 

The last is of a close up of Julian. His face smooshed to Isak's chest, drooling and snoozing away, content as can be.

“That's what you look like when you sleep,” Even smiled, bouncing Julian on his hip.

“I drool?” Isak gave Even an unimpressed look.

“Um… yeah,” Even laughs, pressing Julian to his chest, and kissing his forehead. “What I meant to say was adorable.”

Isak scoffs. Pretending to be offended but failing miserably.

Even was soon running around with Camilla around the park. Her favorite pastel peach dress on, with butterflies embroiled all over, hair in Dutch braids cascading down her head. Looking extra blond and bright in the sunlight. 

She's been eating sugar all day, being spoiled by her Papa, so now she's the human equivalent of an energizer bunny.

Meanwhile Isak is sitting on the bench, diaper bag and other belongings beside him. 

Julian had been fussy since he'd woken up from their trip to the food market, the day's heat and an empty stomach being too much for his little body. 

Now he's lying in Isak's lap — finally out of the baby carrier and suckling noisily — whining whenever he accidentally detached himself from Isak's chest. Isak soothing him by holding his tiny hand with his pointer finger, while running his thumb along his baby's fingers. Julian’s soft baby cheeks a flushed shade of pink, his hair a little damp from the summer heat and curling at the ends. Isak loved this, missed being able to comfort and bond with his baby simultaneously. 

Once Julian is done eating, Isak grabs his burp cloth, wiping away milk from his chin and cheek, bopping his baby's tiny nose and watching him smile. He places Julian over his shoulder and rubs his back, starting to burp him.

A couple of feet away, Millie seems to have found a friend close to her age, a little boy with dirty blonde hair and bright red shorts. They seem to be having fun playing a little game of football, kicking the ball around the park, Millie high fiving Even whenever she scores a goal.

Afterwards, he kisses the top of his pup’s head, taking in the smell of newly cut grass and dew drops, loving his unique baby smell. 

“Pappa!”

Isak looks up and sees that they've moved on from football, Even now playing a game of chase with Millie. Her short legs working double time to keep up with her Pappa's long strides. 

When he looks down again, he sees his baby boy staring up at him with those gorgeous blue-green eyes, and in that moment Isak is so happy.

His omega content and bursting with pride for his family. His home.


End file.
